


Earning the collar

by MonsterBoyf, wolfie_wonshik



Series: Bunny Boy Seungcheol [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Dd/lb, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Pet Play, Porn With Plot, Seungcheol is a supportive dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 01:54:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12121986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonsterBoyf/pseuds/MonsterBoyf, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfie_wonshik/pseuds/wolfie_wonshik
Summary: Soonyoung has seen Seungcheol get dotted over as Jeonghan's bunny plenty of times. His curiosity is getting the best of him





	1. Step one: Introduce them to the lifestyle

**Author's Note:**

> A collab between me and the baby. I wouldn't stop talking about the squad being hella supportive of each other’s kinks so of course i wrote back story because my poor gay heart just

“What do you want bunny?” Seungcheol hummed in a half interest as he still concentrated on dancing.

“Get me whatever you want daddy, just as long as there's no mustard.” 

“Got it bunny. We're up next. We'll be home soon boys.”

“Bye!” Both men cooed into the receiver before Jeonghan hung up. Soonyoung stopped to pick up his glass of water. He watched Seungcheol make an awkward attempt at dancing in thought. He decided it was only right to ask.

 

“Seungcheol,” The broad man paused the television before turning to him. His black hair stuck to him with sweat. Soonyoung licked over his chapped lips. “The whole bunny thing with you and Hannie…” Seungcheol perked up curiously. Jeonghan had explained before that the name first started because Seungcheol resembled a bunny to him, which Soonyoung wasn't denying. His ears were big enough and his eyes round enough, and the way he perked up just then perfectly resembled a small rabbit. But that wasn't the question here. “Is it just a name? Does he just call you bunny or is there..more to it I guess?” Seungcheol smiled shyly as he rubbed into his neck. He nodded as he tried to find his words.

“I mean most days, it is just him calling me bunny, little bunbun, or,” he giggles before continuing, “silly rabbit. It's like any other little relationship though. Sometimes it's full out role-playing with ears and a tail and other days it's just a groggy “hey bunny” before work. “ Soonyoung tilted his head curiously.

“You have ears and a tail?” Seungcheol eagerly nodded. Soonyoung could feel the excited rant coming.

“I have multiple ears and tails. I can show them to you.” He grimaced as he considered it, “some of them are inappropriate though so you might not want to….” Soonyoung waved his hands. His interest had already been peaked.

“No no no! I- I wanna see.” Seungcheol beamed before getting up and darting into Jeonghan's room.

 

Soonyoung stared with wide eyes as Seungcheol pulled out ears and tails after ears and tails. He excitably talked about each one. Soonyoung didn't know which one seemed more embarrassing; Seungcheol talking about his pet gear like a child on Christmas or the fact he was now seeing the sheer amount sex toys he and Jeonghan had. More than half of the tails he showed off ended with either a plug or vibrator. “I actually have all kinds of pet gear. I just really like collecting them. There's cat's ears, long tails, doe ears and antlers, clip-”

“Can… can I try some on?” Seungcheol went silent as he looked at the younger with wide eyes. Soonyoung felt nervous under his eyes. That is until a big, bright smile burst over the elder's face. Seungcheol eagerly nodded.

“Oh my god, yes! I'm so glad you asked. What do you want to try first?”

 

“oo, those look cute!” Seungcheol nodded as he marked another set to move to his cart. The digital cart grew bigger and bigger by the minute. Soonyoung eagerly watched over Seungcheol's shoulder as he showed off the site he and Jeonghan got all their pet play toys. Soonyoung felt guilty for asking if he could get something at first  but Seungcheol eagerly accepted. He was ready to support and “sponsor” Soonyoung trying out the idea. Soonyoung looked at himself in his camera as Seungcheol filled out his credit card information. He had to admit, he looked kinda cute in cat ears. He never admitted it, but Jihoon had frequently called him kitten before. It was just a nickname though. Even so it left Soonyoung...curious. 

 

“Boys we're back,” both men jumped at Jeonghan's sudden voice. The three all froze as they stared at each other. Soonyoung and Seungcheol both wore plush ears that Jeonghan instantly noticed. Seungcheol just looked at him in shy surprise while Soonyoung quickly took off the white ears and put them behind his back. Jeonghan slackened his shoulders as he looked down at Soonyoung.

“Was he showing off?”

Soonyoung nodded.

“And you said yes to trying them on?”

He nodded again, shyly this time.

“You like it don't you?” He didn't answer or move his head this time. Jeonghan just smiled at him knowingly. He stepped over to Seungcheol and ruffled his black hair. Seungcheol smiled shyly as his head was given a kiss. “You're so proud of your toys, aren't you bunny?” Seungcheol nodded. Soonyoung felt his heart swell at the scene.

 

  
“Alright you little shits let's eat.” All of them skittered over as Jihoon finally came in and set the food on the table. Seungcheol had to quickly gather up all his toys before any one else could ask. No one told him until after dinner that he had been wearing his ears the whole time and that's why Jeonghan kept looking at him with the utmost love. 


	2. Step two: Gather your materials

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soonyoung shouldn't be as nervous as he is. And yet here he is, sweaty and shy about his decision to listen to Seungcheol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When this was just supposed to be one and done but you drag it out like a shit head. Too much plot tm

"Cheollie, did you order something?" Seungcheol looked up from his phone curiously as Jeonghan stepped into the car. He took the box from the younger and set it on his lap. Jeonghan started the car as Seungcheol opened the box. He ooed as he opened it to reveal several slimmer boxes. He remembered his supportive purchases from last week looking at the several boxes of ears and quality tails. “What is it bunny?”   
“Gifts. We'll have to visit Soonyoung soon.” Jeonghan did that smile that always made Seungcheol gush. That same motherly expression.  
“I'll talk to him when we get back. They close before me so he should be able to stop over.” Seungcheol nodded, otherwise distracted by the box. Jeonghan pretended he didn't see all the kinds of panties that were in his baby's size. Of course he got something for himself, the little shit.

 

 

Soonyoung let out an uneasy breath as he finally pushed open the door. He grimaced at the jingle. There was no time to linger on it though. The moment he stepped in, he saw both men turn to him. Both were cleaning, Seungcheol dusting off the top shelves that Hannie couldn't reach while Jeonghan was sorting out the display case/cash register desk. Jeonghan stepped up from the pile of jewelry.   
“Finally here for all your stuff?” Soonyoung nodded and watched as Jeonghan dusted his hands on his jeans before going behind the counter and lifting up a box. His eyes passed between the elder’s hands and the bag as he put package after package into a large bag for him.   
“Wha-”  
“Cheollie got some things too so the box isn’t actually full. I thought it would be easier to carry a bag than a box. Did you tell Jihoon about this yet?” Soonyoung gapped for words like a fish would for water. Stupidly, he shook his head and Jeonghan waved him off, “It’s fine if you haven’t. Sometimes these things work better as surprises. Cheollie tried to surprise me i think but i saw him rifling through the box.”  
“I did not!” Jeonghan laughed as the eldest suddenly turned around and glared at him. Jeonghan just hummed sarcastically.  
“Whatever you say bunny. I really don’t think Soonyoung would buy panties like-”  
“Jeonghan!” Jeonghan cackled as his baby whined at him and stomped his foot. The perfect image of a baby throwing a tantrum. Soonyoung wondered if he really needed to be in the room for this.  
“Me and Jihoon do have outfits set up but not anything like… that.” Jeonghan tilted his head curiously. _Oh no_. Just the look on his face said Soonyoung had given him a dark idea.  
“Can I ask like what?” Soonyoung and Seungcheol both seemed against him explaining but he continued on anyway. Maybe this could somehow end up helping him.

 

Soonyoung froze in the middle of his speech as his phone buzzed in his back pocket. He quickly answered it before the theme that was his ring tone could get too far in. The other two both silenced themselves, watching him answer the call with interest.  
“Hey J.”  
“Hey little, where’d you go off to? Are you still at Jeonghan’s?” Soonyoung turned to his side, trying to hide himself as much as possible from the couple at the counter.  
“Yeah, I just came to pick something up but we started talking. Sorry.” He could hear Jihoon sigh through the receiver. He winced at the sound.  
“It’s fine Soo, I was just worried about you. You can take your time over there baby.” Soonyoung couldn’t help but scrunch up his face in a smile. Jihoon was so precious in his daddy space. He could hear Jihoon chuckle at the soft squeak he accidentally let out. “You're precious Soo. Don’t stay out too late. It’s cold out and you didn’t bring your coat. I’ll strangle you if you get sick and whiny again.” Soonyoung grinned smugly even though he knew Jihoon couldn't see it.  
“Kinky.”   
“Soon no.”  
“Soon yes.” Jihoon grumbled before deciding to say he loved his baby before hanging up. Soonyoung smiled down at the phone before hanging up. It had gone straight to his lock screen before being turned off. Soonyoung loved looking at the lock screen of him and Jihoon at the piano.

 

“We’ll that was adorable.” He whipped around to the smiling couple. He stuck his tongue out at them in anger. Seungcheol giggled at the gesture. Jeonghan just shook his head with that obnoxious motherly smile on his face again.   
“You’re free to go back to Ji now if you want. I just wanted to get you your stuff as soon as i could. I know how hard it is to wait to get your toys.” Soonyoung squinted at Seungcheol as he smirked knowingly. He wasn’t wrong, but it made Soonyoung feel uncomfortable how on the spot he was. He had practically bitten off every nail he had waiting to get his “toys”. Seungcheol had gotten every aspect of this pet business down to a tee. It was almost as though he were the leader of something, trying to convert Soonyoung and make him join the dark side. Soonyoung couldn’t help giving in though. At least it was cute on the dark side.


	3. Step three: Show what you've learned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If there's one thing he wasn't warned about with being a kitten, it was the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy s h i t. I just need to take a break break from these and sit down so i can scream forever. 
> 
> You finally get to see the porn for this set after all this time. That being said, i also wasn't the one writing this one. These are technically written out of order, as the baby wrote this first and i gave more backstory afterwards. Please notice how different we write daddies like hot damn.

      Soonyoung got back fairly late that night, when Jihoon was cooking dinner. His back had been turned, and he thought he could get away with just sneaking past. He softly tiptoed through the living room. He had nearly gotten into his bedroom. 

      “And where do you think you're going,  _ Little boy. _ ” He froze in the doorway, paused in his mid-step. It took a moment for him to stutter out a response.

        “N-no where, Daddy. Just my room.” Jihoon pointed his index finger at his boy, slowly moving down to his hand. “Mm? Oh, I uh. It's just something Seungcheol gave me.”

       “Oh really?” The boy looked at his Daddy with wide eyes. Little space always made his baby boy a bad liar. Jihoon took a step closer. “What's in the bag, Kitten?”

       “N-Nothing Daddy.” Another step closer. Soonyoung was standing up straight now, leaning away as he avoided returning any eye contact with his daddy.

       “Why are you lying, Little boy?”

       “I-I’m not. I’m going to-to go put this in my room.”  _ Another step.  _ Jihoon stood on his toes, placing a kiss to his boy’s neck. 

       “Okay,” he hummed, spinning back on his heels. “Dinner will be ready soon, chilly boy.I told you not to stay out long without your jacket.” Soonyoung blushed, nodding his head shyly before darting off.

        Soo was gently setting his bag down on his bed when he felt arms wrap around his waist. “Daddy,” he squealed, embarrassed. “Daddy, Daddy, Daddy, I missed you.” His erection pressed into his jeans uncomfortably, and he bit his lip to keep from making much sound. Then he remembered the things on his bed. The boy stopped wiggling and looked up after a moment of silence. “Jihoon?”

        “Hey? Are you- are you okay?” Soonyoung seemed to realize he had been silent, and pushed away from Jihoon. It felt much colder without his heat against Soonyoung’s back.

        “I- will you try something with me?” Soo rubbed his legs together, face flushed as his erection was rubbed in the tight twisting fabric of his jeans. “Do you know what petplay is? I mean I know you do I just-”

        “Is that what's in the bag?” Jihoon cut in, Soonyoung’s face obscured in his hands. The elder paused. Had he taken something too far? Should he really be doing this?

       “Daddy-I-I’m sorry.” Soo struggled to pull himself away; Jihoon gripped his arm firmer. He looked to the shorter in confusion and shock. 

       “Where do you think you're going? You aren't going to show me?”

        “W-what?” Soonyoung looked up hopefully. Jihoon nodded, releasing his baby.

       “I wanna see baby. Show me everything you got to just show off for daddy.” He eagerly grabbed at the bag, dumping it out onto the sheets. Various colors of tails and ears fell out, and Jihoon held one up before slipping it over Soo’s head. The boy looked bashful, looking at his daddy through dark lashes.

        “How cute.”

        There were several that they looked through, including a few pairs of undies that had tails sewn to the back. But Jihoon’s favorite was a pair of perked up black ears with a pastel pink velvety center, hints of blue around the edges. 

        “I love them baby. Look at you, my little slut, all blushing and hard. Stand up and bend over for me.”

       “D-Daddy? Do I get to cum?”

       “Of course. If you let daddy fuck you nicely.”

         The boy wobbled up, readjusting to where he leaned over the end of the bed. Jihoon yanked his baby's pants down with a shaking hand. “Wow, look at you baby. Daddy's little slut.” He palmed Hoshi’s ass, yanking down his own pants before pulling his boy’s hair and sliding home.

    ~~~

 

      It was a lazy day, one of those days where it's too cold to really do anything, and your home is just so snug you don't want to move very far from your room. Lee Jihoon sat reclined on his bed, eyes semi-closed as he leaned against the dashboard. His curly brown locks brushed against his face, and he sighed contently at the warmth coming from his bed. 

       It was so peaceful and nice, he didn't hear the shower stop running, nor hear the small pitter of Hoshi’s feet on the floorboards. 

      Jihoon sucked in a breath as he felt a very abrupt jab into his ribs. Bright blue eyes snapped open, and he met the closed-eyed smile of his doe-eyed baby boy, still wet from his shower and wrapped in one of his favorite pale pink cotton towels. Soonyoung laid over Jihoon’s lap and nuzzled his thighs playfully. Jihoon sighed, adjusting his body so he sat up, back firm against the headboard. 

“Hi, Daddy,” Hoshi giggled out. He pulled up to sit atop Jihoon’s lap. He gently rocked his hips against the shorter’s clothed thigh. 

       “Hi, Kitten,” he said, adding an invisible  _ y  _ as he sighed. “What are you doing, baby?” Jihoon smiled as his Soonyoung looked down at him innocently.

       “Nothing, Daddy,” the Little said with a small smile. The towel was gradually slipping down the boy’s back, and he stared at his daddy. “What's wrong, Daddy?” Jihoon stared at the man’s long thin arms and his newly exposed shoulders. His collar bones seemed to almost sparkle in the light with the water still left on them. He shifted up higher, closer to sitting directly on top of Jihoon now.

       “Baby, please-” 

       “Please what, Daddy?” Soonyoung stared down at him as heground down his hips more. Jihoon shuddered at hearing the small grunts Soonyoung made with every press. 

       “Soo, I swear-” 

       “Noo, Dad-dy!” Soonyoung whimpered as his daddy used his full name. Jihoon inhaled, hand on his baby's ass, the only layer between his palm and the soft flesh being the soft fabric of the towel. The whining stopped quickly at a gentle grope to the baby’s ass. He kneaded gently down into him as he continued, 

       “Where are your toys, Kitten?” 

       “Eee! In my room, Daddy.” The long boy sat up off his daddy quickly, and Jihoon sucked in a satisfying breath as he saw the towel effortlessly slip off as the boy darted out of the room. The boy skittered off towards his room, and Jihoon irritably shoved off his pants, letting out a groan as his dick was freed. So much for relaxing in bed. Though really, neither were complaining. 

       “It's cold out, Kitten, why don't you be Daddy's fuzzy Kitten today?” He leaned his head towards the door, speaking with a smirk and closed eyes. He could hear the squeak from the next room, and he heard the  _ tap tap tap  _ of his little boy's feet on the wooden floors. The second he saw his angel, Jihoon’s breath was stolen away. 

        The longer boy stared at his daddy with semi-lidded eyes, dressed in a small pair of leggings that cut off right before a skanky pair of lacey pink “shorts.” The soft fuzz edging both stuck out like a street light against Soonyoung’s skin.  It matched the warm fuzzy matters of the sweater, which bagged around the baby’s thin frame. 

       Jihoon could see Soo’s long pastel tail pushing through the material, and his soft pink and blue ears stuck up from his hair adorably. He got more hard, if possible. 

       “Kitten, I-”

       “What do you think daddy?” 

       “I love it baby. Fuck, come here kitten.”

       Soo bashfully padded over to his daddy's open arms, and blushed as Jihoon all but tore the material from his pale chest. “There he is,” he smiled at his baby. “My little prince.” Jihoon's eyes darkened as he looked him up and down.

       “Sit on the edge and open your legs.”

        “D-Daddy?” the baby squirmed, blushing. He smiled softly, winking, before they darkened again. 

       “What did I say, Pet?” 

       “Y-Yes, Master.”

       “Good, you're my little slut.”

       Soonyoung sat on the edge as expected, flushed crimson at the order. His thighs were shut tightly, giggling at his Master's soft fingers. Jihoon glared, slapping a firm hand on Soonyoung’s thigh before pulling them open with a chuckle.

       Soonyoung’s muscles were pulled taut as he tried to force them back closed again. Jihoon pressed his nails in to remind him who was in charge here. 

        “Look at you,” he cooed delightfully.

         “All hard for Daddy, you really are a little slut, aren't you?”

        “Yes, Christ, yes!” 

_         Smack.  _

        “Language, baby boy.” His eyes closed and he let out a sharp moan, biting his lip with ecstasy. Jihoon’s fingers gripped his boyfriend's thighs, tightly. Jihoon treasured the labored breathing and soft squirms followed by moans. He licked his boyfriend's thighs, trying his best to leave marks until deciding his boyfriend would not stop squirming long enough for him to. 

       His fingers dug into the other's thighs, determined to make his legs remain open. He peeled down Soon’s underwear excruciatingly slowly, determined to make it last. Soon’s cock was already hard, blood rushing through it. Jihoon heard his heart hammer in his chest.

        No matter how many times he saw his angel naked, he could never escape the feeling of pure happiness that built into him. 

       “Daddy,” his little moaned. “Daddy, please.”

       “Please, what, baby?” His shy boy looked down at his brown-haired daddy, looking up at him with a smirk and the reflection of saliva running down his chin, and Soo’s thighs trembled more. The shy boy squealed, covering his face, 

       “Daddy you know what I want-”

       “Yes, but I want to hear you say it.”

       “P-Please.” 

        “Please, what, Prince?” The boy let out a small whimper, mumbling out the words. That was all he wanted. He wrapped his lips around Soo’s dick and quickly brought his head down. He unintentionally groaned softly against Soonyoung as the baby let out a low moan. He accepted the hands in his hair. What he couldn't reach he pumped with his hand, small fingers wrapping around the hard dick with a rough movement. The boy whined, thrusting his hips up with exuberance.  

       He pulled off, a bit reluctantly, and looked at his baby teasingly. “Maybe I should stop.” 

       “Don't you dare say that,” Soo said with a fiery frustration in his eyes. “You  _ cannot  _ do this,” he grumbled. Woozi smirked, pulling himself up with a smirk. 

       “I’m your daddy I can do what I want,” Woozi snickered. 

Hoshi stumbled, finally coming out with a response. “You’re not my real dad!” He shrieked. Jihoon stared at him in confusion before shaking his head, brown hair falling back into his face. He leaned in, lips gently moving against the other's before his little gripped his shirt and clawed through the buttons with a small smile. Jihoon groaned as he removed his lips and bit down his neck.

       “Fuck, baby, you're in quite the mood today.”

      Hoshi moaned in response, sucking on his boyfriend's neck. “Fuck me, Daddy. Please, please,” his voice was high and whimpering, and Jihoon caved, deciding to act on the punishment for swearing later. 

       “Of course, baby boy. Hop up and put your ass in the air.”

       “Yes, Daddy,” the other crawled on the bed, his tail swishing as he rubbed his legs together. 

       “Good boy. Let Daddy fuck that cute little pussy.”

       “D-Daddy I d-don't have a pussy.”

       “Mm? You don't? You could have fooled with me by how you're acting, Princess. Daddy might call you princess now.” Jihoon spoke evenly as he ran his hands up the beautiful milky thighs before him. His groped at his ass calmly as he teased him. 

       “No, Daddy, please.”

        “Please what, baby?” Jihoon teased softly as he lined up from behind the other. Soo grunted softly, his “paws” covering the back of his neck as Jihoon glanced down patiently. 

        “P-Please put your d-dick in me.” The boy stammered into the pillows shyly. Jihoon caught the scent of his Kitten, similar to the softness of laundry after a dry. 

        With a deep breath, he pushed his hardened dick into his small boyfriend. Soo groaned, burying his face in pillows with a whine as he waited for Jihoon to move. 

      “Please, Daddy, please,” he whimpered, arching his back like the good little kitten he was. “Move, I’m okay, please-” The boy’s whimpers were silenced as his Daddy pushed his hips against his ass. “D-Daddy-” 

      Jihoon pressed his slim chest against Soonyoung’s body, his hand pumping at the Little’s hard erection. “Daddy's boy, aren't you?” he smirked at the fucked-out whine he got. “Daddy's good slut.”

“Yes, Daddy, fuck, fuck me.” 

“Gladly, baby.” His hips smacked into Soo’s ass, toying with his cock. Soonyoung was a shaking mess as he moaned down into the sheets. Jihoon moved quickly, slamming against Soo’s hips and snapping his wrist quickly. He knew his boy was about to cum with the double stimulation he was being given. His moans became desperate, and he could feel the precum glazing his cock. 

       “Cum for me, Princess.”

       “D-Daddy . . . I want you to cum in me. Please?”

        “B-Baby?” It caught him off-guard, and he looked down at his baby. He didn't linger on it for long. He let out a low groan, twisting his hands into Soo’s hair and pulling as hard as he could.

        “Da-dy-!” the boy howled as Woozi gave one more firm, yet wild, thrust onto his prostate. A white liquid dripped from his baby's cute, red, ass and Jihoon couldn't help the satisfied look as he met his Kitten's gaze. He gently flipped the taller overlicked the aftermath off of his own fingers. “How cute, Kitten.”

       Soonyoung looked completely fucked-out as he continued to pump his hand over the longer’s dick. Soo whined and twitched as he tried to squirm away.

        “Daddyy, stop.”

        “Okay, Kitten.” He smiled. “My fucked-out baby. Daddy loves you, Kitten. Never change.” 

         Soo buried his face in his daddy's shoulder and mumbled an “I love you,” followed by a sloppy kiss between his chin and his lips. “Nappy time,” he smiled as he rolled over and, with a decisive wiggle, dozed off. Woozi turned off the light, world dimming around him. He kissed Soo’s head. “Night, Kitten.”


End file.
